Menyebalkan
by DarkBlueWinter
Summary: Aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu orang semenyebalkan dirimu. Kini, aku tidak berhenti mengutuki diriku yang bertemu dengan kau yang begitu menyebalkan. Tapi apakah akan tetap menyebalkan? Dedicated for sasunaru day 2015.


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **Menyebalkan ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance ; Hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : One Shot; OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menyebalkan**

.

.

Gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjejeran menemani pemandangan senja sore ini. Mataku terus menatap intens pada tiap-tiap bangunan sambil sesekali menikmati pesona senja kala itu. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali sekaligus mengutuki diriku yang seenak jidat memutuskan keluar apartemen untuk sekadar menikmati pemandangan kota yang belum aku tahu detail. Jadilah aku yang tidak tahu jalan kembali ke apartemenku. Ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku baru saja pindah dari Yokohama ke kota boros listrik nomor satu Jepang—Tokyo. Rencananya, aku akan melanjutkan studiku di sini meski pendaftaran Universitas masih beberapa bulan lagi. Tidak masalah, dengan begini aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur terlebih dahulu.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, langit pun sudah berganti warna menjadi gelap. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman kota, siapa tahu aku bisa ingat jalan pulang ke apartemenku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di bawah pohon rindang di sudut taman. Memang tidak baik malam begini berada di bawah pohon tapi apa boleh buat, semua bangku sudah terisi oleh mereka yang berpacaran.

"Menyebalkan!"aku menggerutu sebal, tentu saja pada diriku sendiri yang ceroboh ini.

Kenapa aku berani menjelajahi kota ini tanpa seseorang yang menemaniku? Setidaknya orang yang hapal betul kota ini dan bisa berbagi pengetahuannya denganku. Ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku. Masa iya aku harus menghabiskan malamku di sini? Bisa-bisa orang lain akan mengira aku ini gelandangan. Oh jangan biarkan harga diriku tercoreng.

Aku menguap lebar. Sangat bosan rasanya hanya mengamati bintang-bintang ditemani suara bising dari mereka yang berlalu-lalang di taman ini. Kupejamkan mataku bersedia beralih ke alam mimpi, namun satu hantaman benda yang tidak kutahu apa berhasil membuat mataku kembali terbuka bahkan membelalak—kaget. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk, kupegang hidungku yang teramat sakit akibat benturan benda itu. Untung saja aku tidak mimisan dibuatnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari tahu benda apa barusan. Sepersekian detik, mataku bertemu dengan _onyx_ milik pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di depanku dengan bola basket yang bertengger manis di tangannya. Aku yakin bola basket itu yang mengenaiku barusan. Dengan wajah masam, aku berdiri kemudian berkacak pinggang di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Hey, kau tidak lihat apa ada orang yang tidur di sini! Kalau ingin main basket di lapangan sana!" aku membentaknya.

Tapi seakan tidak menghiraukan perkataanku, dia begitu saja berjalan pergi. Parahnya, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku. Aku pastinya tidak terima dengan sikapnya itu. Aku berlari menyusulnya dan menghadiahkan satu tendangan tepat di punggungnya. Dia terpental di depan orang banyak. Aku menyeringai puas melihatnya. Baru saja aku ingin pergi, dia begitu saja berdiri dan menarik kerah bajuku menjauh dari keramaian. Kurasakan aura membunuh menyelimutinya, tatapannya bahkan seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku menelan ludah dibuatnya.

Dia menghempaskanku saat kami sudah jauh dari orang-orang, "Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya santai seakan dia tidak punya masalah denganku tadi.

"Apa masalahmu kau bilang? Hey, bola basketmu mengenai wajahku dan kau begitu saja pergi tanpa minta maaf, kau yang punya masalah denganku!"

"Begitukah?"

Oh sial, orang ini menyulut api emosiku.

"Kau yang harusnya minta maaf karena menendangku barusan!" kali ini dia yang marah padaku.

Aku terus menyalahkannya begitupun dengan dia. Adu mulut antara kami pun tidak bisa dihindari. Lama hingga aku yang menyerah duluan. Lagipula hari sudah semakin larut.

"Oke, aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja."

"Hn?" pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tersesat," aku menggantung kalimatku. Ada keragu-raguan dia akan menolak membantuku kembali ke apartemenku, "Aku tidak tahu jalan kembali—"

"Dimana?" Diluar dugaan, ternyata dia mau membantu sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Aku tidak tahu alamatnya, yang jelas apartemenku bersebelahan dengan toko bunga berwarna kuning."

"Ikut aku."

Dia berjalan di depanku. Aku mengikutinya dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah. Irisku tidak lepas memperhatikannya dari kepala hingga kaki, curiga kalau dia berniat menculikku dan membunuhku karena mempermalukannya tadi. Hiii aku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimanapun, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak berniat menculik orang bodoh sepertimu."

Seperti dia bisa membaca pikiranku, kalimatnya sukses membuatku mematung dengan empat segitiga siku-siku membentuk perempatan di dahiku. Apa-apaan kalimatnya itu. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengelus dada mencoba sabar karena jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia tidak jadi mengantarku pulang. Aku mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya, sesekali menatapnya berharap menemukan topik yang pas untuk memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Kau pemain basket ya? Atau hanya sekadar suka saja?"

"Hn."

"Apa basket menyenangkan?"

"Hn."

"Sudah berapa tahun kau bermain basket?"

"Hn."

"Hey, jawab aku!"

"Hn."

Oke, cukup! Sekarang aku hanya akan diam ketimbang hanya mendapat jawaban 'hn' darinya. Entah mimpi apa aku bisa bertemu orang menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Sudah sampai."

Aku menoleh pada bangunan di sampingku. Ini apartemenku. Ternyata benar dia bukan seroang penculik. Senyum sumringah terpatri di wajahku. akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga.

"Te—" baru aku ingin berterima kasih pada pemuda menyebalkan tadi, tapi dia sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ah, lain kali saja terima kasihnya jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya, itu pun kalau yang tadi mengantarku bukanlah hantu.

Aku berlari masuk ke apartemenku. Selanjutnya, aku merebahkan tubuh di kasur dan meraih ponselku. Malam ini aku harus menghapal jalanan yang ada di Tokyo.

Sudah seminggu aku terkurung di apartemenku dan kini aku kambali keluar menghirup udara segar di Tokyo. Kali ini aku tidak akan tersesat lagi, sudah kujamin hal itu. Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Suasananya lebih sunyi dibanding malam hari. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan _onyx_ yang tidak asing bagiku. Tatapannya begitu dingin, memancingku bersikap acuh padanya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Begitu datar dan menyebalkan. Apalagi ketika dengan sengaja kakinya menendang kerikil hingga mengenai kepalaku. Refleks tanganku mengepal dan makian terlontar untuknya.

"Hey, kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Hn."

Jawaban itu, ah tentu saja aku ingat! Ternyata dia orang menyebalkan waktu itu. Niatku untuk berterima kasih dengannya saat bertemu terpaksa aku urungkan tatkala dia kembali mencari gara-gara denganku. Kembali lagi, adu mulut tercipta di antara kami. Tingkahnya yang menyebalkan selalu memancing amarahku. Hari-hari selanjutnya pun aku selalu bertemu dengannya, mendapatkan momen-momen tak terduga dengannya. Selalu saja ada cekcok, jitakan dan tendangan jika kami bertemu. Sungguh, aku mengutuki diriku yang selalu bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas aku tahu kalau dia itu sok cuek dan menyebalkan.

Suatu malam, saat aku hanya tiduran di kasur menatap langit-langit apartemenku, tiba-tiba saja wajah orang itu terngiang. Ya, dia yang sangat menyebalkan begitu saja memenuhi otakku tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencoba menepis bayang wajahnya tapi sial! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Harus kuakui, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya satu hari ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya dan entah kenapa aku merasa ganjil dengan itu. Ah, dia kemana? Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu, apa ini?Aku tidak mungkin peduli dengannya kan? Tidak sama sekali! Tapi, bagaimana saat aku tahu fakta kalau dia satu Universitas denganku—Universitas Tokyo, senyum begitu saja menghiasi wajahku. Seperti ada rasa senang mendengarnya. Apa itu dinamakan peduli? Kuaharap tidak. Tapi bagaimana saat aku mendapatinya tidur di UKS dan mengganggunya. Mendapati bahwa pria es sepertinya ternyata sedang sakit. Bukan, aku bukan lagi mengejeknya, memukulnya atau memberinya tatapan sinis. Entah kenapa aku malah duduk di salah satu kursi dan menjaganya sepanjang hari di UKS. Ya, sepanjang hari.

Sekali lagi apa aku benar peduli dengannya? Tapi dia itu menyebalkan. Aku membencinya. Ah, tapi bagaimana saat pulang sekolah aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Mencoba menyapanya dan wajahnya tampak begitu pucat hingga dia mengakui kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Aku membantunya berjalan hingga ke apartemennya dan menasehatinya untuk selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Bagaimana pula saat malam-malam aku menemukannya terbujur kaku di tengah jalan dengan luka memar di seluruh badannya, kaki terkilir dan lengan yang patah. Mengapa aku harus ikut merasakan sakitnya? Mengapa aku harus membawanya ke apartemenku? Mengapa aku harus mengobatinya, memperban lukanya yang parah? Ah sial! Kenapa aku sepeduli ini padanya? Bahkan saat aku sadar dia tak pernah satu kali pun berterima kasih padaku, bahkan ketika dia tetap bersikap acuh dan dingin padaku, aku tetap merasa kalau aku peduli dengannya.

Akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku memang peduli. Tapi, apa masih bisa aku peduli? Keesokan harinya, aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada anggota klub basket tentang keberadaannya. Namun sayang, bukanlah jawaban yang menenangkan hati yang aku dapatkan.

"Oh, Sasuke, dia pindah ke Amerika untuk menjadi pemain basket profesional di sana."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Juugo, rekan klubnya. Rupanya namanya adalah Sasuke. Berkali-kali bertemu, baru sekarang aku tahu namanya. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya lagi. Meski sekarang aku tahu namanya, tidak ada lagi harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku berjalan lemas menuju taman kota, tempat kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa, ada sesak di dadaku saat tahu kalau dia tidak lagi di sini. Sesaknya semakin menjadi-jadi saat aku terngiang ekspresi dinginnya, senyum meremehkannya, dan jawaban 'hn' yang mendominasi di setiap percakapan kami. Mungkinkah aku terjerat pesonanya? Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Oh Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan orang menyebalkan sepertinya. Tidak akan!

Tapi sial, begitulah adanya. Aku menyukainya adalah fakta yang sedari dulu tidak ingin diungkit logikaku. Tapi, sudah terlambat bukan? Tidak ada artinya rasa suka ini saat dia tidak lagi hadir di hariku. Andai aku lebih awal menyadarinya, aku tidak akan kehilangannya dengan perasaan sesal yang menumpuk. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, begitu saja datang dan memberi warna di hariku, lantas pergi tanpa memberiku kesempatan menyempurnakan warna itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ah akhirnya fic ini jadi juga muehehehe. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak karena buatnya juga ngebut dalam rangka partisipasi sasunaru day 2015 xD dan juga maaf atas judul yang ngawur dan mungkin nggak sesuai hehehe. Semoga masih ada yang minat baca dan minat review. Dan juga... HAPPY SASUNARU DAY \^O^/**


End file.
